What's on the Inside
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: Hinata, the rich geek at the school, is approaching summer vacation! but she has some secret curves under the baggy clothes of hers, and when the next school year comes, she's transformed, and catching the eyes of all men. Sasuhina, Itahina or Gaahina?


**So, im on a roll with stories on Hinata in high school :D My recent one, One wierd high school is up, it's a sasuhina one so far, but I may change it to a gaahina. :\ IDK. I like sasuhina AND gaahina. :P **

**BTW, i wanna thank a whole lot of my other reviewers, including kara-hime24, el H.H, Acumichi, Aki666, and tons more :). Thanks for all of you're support!**

**Anyway, Imma hold a poll, one for this, and one for mysteries of the past. I'm sorry, but this is only a sasuhina or a gaahina. Make your choice.**

**Thanks, and enjoy you're favorite, HINATA HYUUGA!**

* * *

"Who's ready to PAAARTY?" Naruto Uzumaki yelled out loud. Getting some groans and some cheers as responses. He jumped on to his desk and pretended to play away at an imaginary guitar, like some sort of guitarist on stage.

"STOP BEING A FOOL, BAKA!" The most popular girl Sakura Haruno yelled at Naruto, in the center of her popular people lackeys. They smiled, and some giggled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at them. Grinning.

One of the reasons I liked him.

Oh, sorry, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress of the Hyuuga corporation. I'm the top grade-er in the school, the no name-er, the nerd/geek in the back of the class, going to the library everyday. I have a brother, and a sister. Neji and Hanabi. Both the popular kids in their grade and school. In fact, Neji's a senior in the school I'm in right now.

That's besides the point.

I have only four people I consider friends. But two of them aren't even in this school. And another is a year older than I am. Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, Temari No Sabaku, and TenTen.

Only Tenten is in my class. She's off to get chips the popular group so generously brought.

Most of it, all Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha is the second oldest son of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is rivals with my Corporation, The Hyuugas.

Tenten grabbed my sketching pad. I jerked up, thinking about how cute Naruto was.

"Stop moping around. Enjoy the food! It's not everyday we get to eat in the middle of class." Tenten said irritated.

I looked down embarrassed. "B-but, Tenten, it's the last day of school! If I want something to eat, I'll buy it." I protested. Trying to grab my sketching pad from her long arm span. She sighed. She never really liked rich people, except for me, because they're all so self absorbed and boastful. Like Sasuke Uchiha.

Which, by the way, was sitting next to the table Naruto was jumping on, singing in a loud voice. Sasuke was quiet, and not even looking at the popular kids. Naruto was in the center, where a few girls were flirting with Sasuke. But mostly Sakura. She was literally sitting on his lap. Giggling in a high pitched hyena voice. Stroking his arm. It made me sick.

Naruto and Sasuke were one of the most popular guys in the school. But mainly Sasuke.

Tenten followed the direction my eyes were at, and saw the same thing. She pretended to gag. I giggled in a small voice. But something happens whenever I laugh. A really ugly noise comes behind my voice. A high sound like Sakura's fake laugh, but not quite.

Tenten smiled. "Hinata, we all know your laughter is so pretty! Stop trying to cover it up." She took a chip she got, and shoved it down my mouth.

I barfed. "Tenten! Stop trying to kill me!" I choked out. She stuck her tongue out. I hit her tongue.

With my hand.

She started to gag and barf, using the paper napkin to wipe her tongue. I grinned at her.

My eyes coincidentally caught sight of the popular group. But mainly Sasuke. He was staring at us. I looked again, but he was staring back at Naruto, now jumping up and down on the table. Much to the responds of the jeering and laughing of the crowd.

The bell rang.

() ()

(*-*)

(U U)

Kakashi Sensei was there reading a book as the class trickled in back to homeroom. He was sitting in his comfortable sofa, made for one, with his long legs crossed on the table.

He didn't even look up as he said "Class dismissed." He shooed us out of the classroom.

Our class barged out, leaving me slinging my bag over my shoulder, and Tenten waiting for me at the doorway. "Hurry up Hinata. Temari is waiting for us. It's rude to keep people waiting!" She scolded me. I bowed me head and we rapidly went to the doors of our school. Where sure enough, Temari was waiting with a few of her foreign friends.

Temari came bounding up to us, Temari has dirty blond hair and comes from the land of Suna. Way out over seas. She has two brothers. One younger, and one a little older. We only met one of them. Kankuro. The other one was in Suna. "What took you so long?" She said in her accent. She slapped Tenten, and Tenten slapped her back. Starting a sister fight again.

I backed up, and suddenly felt a hand on my back. Goosebumps went up my arm as I felt the cold skin touch my own warm ones. I looked up into a hot, but familiar face.

"Hey Neji." I said in a small voice.

"What are you doing sis?" He said indifferently. "The car is waiting. And are your friends coming over again?" He said. Eyeing the fighting girls I consider as close as friends to me.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to knee him in the balls. "Of course they're coming. They always do." I muttered. He sighed and went to a black limo. Property of Hyuuga Corporations.

I sighed at how much my father wanted the grandeur in life. He thought that we as his kids also would want it. And man, he was incorrect.

I turned to my friends. It was so rare for me to have them, and then even consider them as friends. They were either trying to be friendly to take my status, or money. Usually both.

But these friends. They didn't. They valued me for who I was. And who I am. They were the best friends that any body could have.

I coughed, and the fighting died down. Temari looked up from her kneeling position of driving her elbows into Tenten's spine. Tenten was holding Temari's foot. Ripping her sneaker off.

"What?" Tenten managed to cough out.

I pointed to Neji. At the limo talking with some of his popular friends. Tenten's eyes sparkled as she lept up, throwing Temari's body to the asphalt. "Watch it!" Temari snarled. Picking her self up.

But it was a known fact that Tenten had a major crush on my brother. Which is pretty creepy. Considering she never goes fan girl like over anybody.

Tenten started drooling. Her drool almost hit one of Temari's ponytail.

"Ick, watch it again Fangirl!" Temari said, shuddering. Dodging the flying liquid. I grinned sheepishly. Tenten snapped back with daggers in her eyes. She shares a mutual agreement with Temari over Fangirls.

They despise them.

"You did not just call me a fangirl." Tenten snarled. Temari grinned and shrugged sort of sheepishly. But her grin was evil. Tenten noticed. "Oh you do not mean that." Tenten cracked her knuckles.

I shoved them to the waiting limo.

() ()

(^_^)

(u u)

Tenten yawned and stretched, throwing her bag on to the floor. Temari glared at her with distaste as she hung her bag in the closet, while putting her shoes neatly together next to Tenten's carelessly thrown ones. I shook my head smiling at their differences. I put my belongings in an imitation of Temari's. Tenten had already moved on with her earphones in her ears. Dancing to some song no one knew. (BTW, I am currently listening to Boa, Girls on top.)

Temari sat in a chair eating some of the foods that one of the minor Branch members had put on the table like he did every day. Today was fried chicken with ketchup in a small dish as a dip. Because I liked it that way.

Funny how if you were the daughter of a very rich man could give you so much luxury so that it became a small insignificant thing that would take somebody else hours to make. It was normal for me now. to come home, and have delicious food laid out in front of me, that would take hours to make.

Just as the trip to England this summer was.

Yes, I Hinata Hyuuga was going to England this summer break. In fact, my flight left the airport at nine PM tonight.

Tenten and Temari went to their bags, and Tenten shook me out of my thoughts. "Whaat?" I said, blinking into their grinning faces.

They took glances at each other. "Well, Temari and I decided to get you goodbye gifts since your going to England this summer." Tenten waved away my protests. "So, we got you stuff. And we want to see you in them next year. Because I'm confident we'll be in the same class. " Temari smiled.

"Mine first. Open it." Temari said, giving me a small, neatly wrapped package. I opened it and took out a delicate necklace with a silver fan, encrusted with an emrald in the center. I gasped, and hugged her.

"Thankx so much Temari!" I gushed. She patted my back. Akwardly because normally she doesn't like hugs. I then opened Tenten's gift. There was a white tank top, and a purple over shoulder top with white skinny jeans. I blushed, because I normally wore hoodies and baggy jeans. This was a little tight and would show off my curves. "Th-thank you Tenten, but I prrobably w-won't wear this." I stuttered. She winked at me.

"Aw, lighten up Hinata, I bet you got them curves." She wiggled her butt. Temari burst out into racous laghter. Tenten frowned at her.

"Th- thank you so much!" We bear hugged each other.

And then I went to the air port.

* * *

**WOOT, well, this took me so much time to type up and publish! PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
